Soccergames and apples
by hannah15687
Summary: A soccer game betwen The New Directions and The Warblers can be oh-so random. Klaine fulff.


Author´s note: hello there fellow Klaine shippers. This is just something that popped up in my head at my last soccer game. I hope you enjoy and all that jazz. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not, under any circumstances, own glee or any of its supermegafoxyawesomehot characters. "sad face"

…

"Please tell me you´re not serious" Kurt glared at Wes with disgust and disbelief in his eyes. "Oh my gaga, you´re totally serious. Do you not know-"

"Please Kurtsie, calm down your pretty temper just a tiny bit would ya?" Wes grinned "And BTW which FYI means by the way-"Kurt rolled his eyes at the not-so-dapper teenager in front of him."Red wines are the best and healthiest candy in the entire world."

"That might be true but if we wanna beat the ND in soccer. We can´t just eat like crap and not exercise. Finn and the dudes-"

"Oh my goodness. I just witnessed a gay guy saying dudes. I will go down in history!" Wes exclaimed and turned his attention towards the beautifully colored sky. "Thank you grilled cheesus!" Kurt just sighed and laughed quietly to himself. His friends really were awesome and his boyfr-

"Hey prayer man. Where´s Blaine?"He asked suddenly. "Blaine should have been here minutes ago" Kurt looked around, anxiety painted all over his beautiful futures. "What if he´s involved in a car crash Wesley o-"

"Okay so first of all: your dapperhead to boyfriend´s over there trying to reach the apples in the tree and second: I´d prefer if you, in the future, would call me Wesley. It disgusts me to think of you as my grandmother and she has this really awesome cat that I actually think sometimes can understand me. Oh my goodness I`M A CAT WGISPER; I`M A FREAKING CAT WHISPER!" Wes yelled in glee as Blaine made his way over to the two , well one happy the other just very confused, boys.

"Awesome." Blaine breathed. "When I was little I could communicate with horses and stuff" he said proudly, trying not to sound too excited though.

"Okay, how awesome for you two. Now, Blaine. Did you get down any apples" Kurt laughed because he knew that Blaine wasn´t the tallest man alive.

"Actually I did" Blaine smiled as he took the apple **from **behind his back, slowly to create tension. "tadaahhh" he laughed and gave the reddest apple Kurt had ever seen to him. "I love you Kurt and I think you should have my newfound apple" Kurt´s eyes softened immediately and love took over his entire body.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazingly adorable you are" he asked sweetly and lent forward to kiss his perfect, yet dorky, boyfriend on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds, now´s not the time for dolphin love okay." Brittany said rather matter of factly and both boys spun around in their seats just to see all of the new directions standing there, fully dressed in whatever thing you wear while playing soccer.

"I know, sorry Brittany." Kurt said and patted her smoothly on her arm.

"Kurt, may a taste your apple?" Blaine asked, sounding extremely childish.

"Blaine it´s YOUR apple. Of course you can eat it" Kurt giggled and turned his attention once again to the group of over excited teenagers.

"But I gave it to you for a reason. I wanted you to have it and it´s not polite at all to take back something you gave to someone ca-" Blaine got hurriedly interrupt when Kurt kissed his cheek softly.

"Okay dork, take one bite then give it back to me, okay?" Blaine nodded and for once in his life he just let his ungelled curls bounds around.

Blaine carefully took away the apple from Kurt's hand and took a huge bite. Giving it back to Kurt he smiled widely and kissed Kurt on the nose, mouthing, ´you´re the best ´

"EWW" Kurt gasped, looking terribly horrified at what he as eyeing.

"What is it" Blaine exclaimed rather quickly, just to make sure nothing THAT bad was going on.

"Your saliva is still on the apple." Kurt breathed, looking at the apple like it was some foreign alien from mars or something.

"Don´t be like that" Blaine grinned "And I hate to break it to you but it´s nothing you haven't tasted before" He smiled sheepishly and took the apple from where Kurt was holding it rather intensely. He opened his mouth and took another huge bite."See now it´s all gone but I feel rather offended that you won't eat the apple just because of that" Blaine looked down, pretending to sob.

"Seriously you guys, you can play drama queen later now it´s time for SOCCEERRRR!" Wes screamed and went to the soccer field, jumping around like a five your old kid on Christmas Eve.

Both Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, blushing just slightly. It was something about the tension between the two of them that no-one seemed to understand. They were made for each other, it was so obvious sometimes.

"We better get going. " Kurt whispered and Blaine shivered as the hot breath from his boyfriend tickled his face.

"But first-"Blaine smiled, leaning forward just enough to bring their lips together. They grinned into the kiss when they heard a rough voice call them from behind.

What the wizard was Burt doing there?

AUTHOR`S NOTE: okay this sucked I know that hehe. But I was just so tired of writing angsty stuff.

R&R :D


End file.
